


The Queen's Command

by She0l



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She0l/pseuds/She0l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their souls kindled in kindred – both women would not run from a fire, but run into it; would not swim to shore, but dive into the deepest depths. Yara could imagine the sureness of a dragon’s claw by the tightness of Daenerys' grip. She knew that her new Queen will not let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Command

“There is one more thing you can offer your Queen.”

Daenerys kept her gaze towards Yara, their arms still linked together. Their souls kindled in kindred – both women would not run from a fire, but run into it; would not swim to shore, but dive into the deepest depths. Yara could imagine the sureness of a dragon’s claw by the tightness of Daenerys' grip. She knew that her new Queen will not let her go anytime soon.

“Leave us.” Daenerys’ command echoed in the hall.

“Your Grace, I-” Tyrion began, until he caught the look in Daenerys’ eyes. He made an inaudible gulp.

“I shall see to the ships. My lady and… lord.” He bowed to the dragon queen and gave half a smile to both Yara and Theon Greyjoy. The Lannister walked down the steps towards the back door. The stream of yellow sunlight through the throne room window caused him to cast a long shadow.

Yara turned to her brother, Theon, who had been looking to her for orders. His hair fell over his eyes as if he was trying to hide behind them. Yara nodded to him. Theon looked left and right, as if expecting a hound to come out and tear his neck. Then he turned, his footfalls resounding in the room. There was the heavy thud and click of a door closing behind them.

Daenerys released Yara's arm. She walked up the steps, taking her time in the way queens do because they know they will always get what they want. She sat on the throne, keeping her legs only slightly apart, like an invitation. She smiled as if to say, _well…?_

Yara followed her up the steps, keeping Daenerys’ gaze. She was aware of the slight mustiness of the room mixing with the smell of pleasant oils. She unclasped her armor, letting it fall to her side. Then she knelt before the throne and laid her hands on her queen’s thighs.

“If I may, your grace?”

There was the briefest pause as Daenerys studied her new liege, like a deity regards a human creature, the briefest of smirks playing at the corner of the dragon's lips.

“You may.”

Yara bowed to hide her pleased smile. She saw the fire behind her queen’s eyes, she wanted that fire within her. She lifted Dany’s skirt aside and undid the knots tying Daenery’s britches. They fell to the floor with a soft thump.

The queen simply watched. She did not lift a finger to make it any easier for her.

Fine, then. Yara was ironborn. She did not expect ways to come easy.

She preferred it that way.

She pulled away Daenerys’ small clothes and laid them on the ground. Then she pushed her queen’s legs apart even further. She allowed her finger to rest over the Targaryen's mound, then she stroked with her thumb and forefinger. She looked up to Daenerys for signs of pleasure. Is she serving her well?

She got her answer when a small moan escaped her queen's lips.

“Speaking as the head of house Greyjoy, how would my queen like to get wet?” Yara said, the corner of her lips tugging upward.

Daenerys let her mouth hang open, her eyes widening slightly.

“With your tongue.”

Yara would not have it any other way. She leaned close and tasted her. Daenerys gasped at the sudden contact of her liege flicking in her. She placed a hand behind Yara’s head, pulling her close, keeping her there. Yara gave another lick, and another, faster and harder. Dany moaned, raising her head up as her hips gave a slight jerk forward. Yara pushed her tongue in deeper into Dany. The Greyjoy could not help think that she is one of the few in the world who has licked a dragon.

Daenerys reached behind her dress and fumbled with the knot. Her clothes fell to the floor, joining her britches. Yara let her gaze fall upon the queen’s nigh blinding radiance. She felt she was gazing upon something not meant for mere mortal eyes.

Dany placed a hand on Yara’s cheek, lifting her up to her feet – for the queen would not bend forward for her. She drew Yara closer, closer, until their lips met. Then when Dany let her guard down and opened her mouth, Yara slipped her tongue in, massaging the inside of the dragon’s mouth.

“Is this part of your way of life? If so, I will let you keep it.” Daenerys asked with a pleased smile.

“If your grace asks for more, it is my pleasure to give.”

“I do not ask. I command.”

Yara shed her britches, her small clothes. They fell to the ground with a dull thump and joined Dany’s. Daenerys allowed her eyes to run up and down Yara, studying every inch of her skin, the firm muscles beneath them that indicate Yara is more of a warrior than a ruler.

“If I could guide my queen to the floor, I shall give her what she asks for. And more.”

No one ever asks a queen to sit on the floor. Dany could have found her insolent, but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see what the daughter of the kraken could do.

Then with Yara’s guidance, Daenerys slowly slid to the ground.

Dany let her arms above her head, her hands open and resting on the floor, her eyes upon Yara. Her breasts lay bare. Dany has walked out of many fires, stood naked as a queen before her people. They all worshipped her power.

Now she will let a woman worship her soul.

Yara pulled Dany’s leg over her shoulder. She found her own self wet from merely touching her. She rutted herself against Dany, deeper, harder, faster. Dany's breasts trembled with the warrior's thrust, her fingers formed into knuckle-white fists. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through Yara, but her true reward was her queen moaning, shuddering, twitching, and forcing her hips towards Yara with abandon.

Then Dany’s back arched, her eyes rolled upward, her mouth forming an O in a silent scream. Yara gave her another hard rut and another to make the wave last as long as possible for her queen.

Dany fell back, breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell. She indulged in the throbbing between her legs.

“You did not come.” Dany noted.

“Perhaps another time, if my queen wills it.”

Dany smiled, and drew Yara closer for a kiss.

“Your queen commands it.”


End file.
